


Trinkets

by CerysKitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/pseuds/CerysKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate's determined to find out what Cyclonus keeps on his top shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Me and London ended up crying over how cute Tailgate and Rewind were, when they had to stand on each other's shoulders to look through a window. 
> 
> So I bashed this out.

Within a standard habitation suite there were: two berths, a console desk with chair, window, large vid screen, as well as a section of the wall, which could be programmed to form a set of shelves. The very bottom shelf, Tailgate had claimed as his own, on the basis that it was the only one he could comfortably reach, and Cyclonus had taken the very top one, probably on the basis that no matter how hard his room mate tried, Tailgate couldn’t manage to see what was on it.

And it was Tailgate’s curiosity that had him sneaking Rewind into his room when he was certain Cyclonus was going to be gone for a while.

‘So uh, how’re we gonna do this?’ Both tiny mechs were staring up the top shelf, Rewind obviously recording this moment fro prosperity. He might be filming, but Tailgate trusted him to keep his mouth shut, unlike other mechs he could mention…

‘I figured I could stand on your shoulders, like we’ve done before?’ He glanced over to see Rewind rub at his helm, groaning slightly in exasperation.

‘Can you not just, climb the shelves?’

‘Uh… That didn’t work so well last time…’ He shuffled his pedes a little. ‘Woke up to Cyclonus glaring down at me… I think he was about to drag me to see Ratchet.’

‘Oh.’ Rewind squared his shoulders, and moved to lean back against the shelves, cupping his servos together. ‘Right, well let’s get this over with before Chromedome finds me here and gets protective again.’

Nodding, Tailgate moved over and clambered up, using Rewind’s cupped servos as a step; they almost collapsed in a heap a couple of times, but eventually Tailgate managed to grab a hold of the top shelf, clinging on while Rewind got some better footing. Despite standing on his friend’s shoulders, he still had to shuffle and go on the tips of his pedes in order to peer over the edge, and when he did he almost fell over anyway in shock.

There, neatly arranged though pushed to the back of the shelf, was all the little gifts Tailgate had given Cyclonus, all the ones the large mech had scoffed at and, Tailgate thought, thrown away. The rubbish little model of Cybertron he’d made out of scrap from Hoist’s workshop sat proudly in the middle, surrounded by the curious gems and rocks Tailgate had found on a trip to an organic planet, and towards the back he recognised the two datapads he’d found containing old Cybertronian war songs.

This was… Beyond unexpected, and he could feel his spark fluttering at the thought his room mate had actually kept all this stuff.

He was about to get down when he saw a small box peeking out from behind a datapad, and he carefully moved to bring it to the front of the shelf where he could see it better. It was nothing special on the outside, but when he slipped the lid of his vents stuttered;  the shards of the vial, from his offering of innermost energon, just sat and glinted in the bright light of the room, some with a drop or two of dried energon. If Tailgate didn’t know what he was looking at he’d never have guessed what it was.

‘Hey, find anything good?’ Tailgate was brought out of his stunned thoughts when Rewind shifted below him, and he carefully put the box back before clambering back down. Rewind made a show of dusting off his frame, before looking at Tailgate expectantly.

‘Oh, yeah it was just a couple of datapads, super boring texts about battle tactics and stuff.’ His natural ability to lie paid off, and Rewind just looked a bit disappointed, obviously upset that there was nothing good to add to his archives.

‘Well that’s… Annoyingly expected I guess.’ He made a move towards the door, beckoning back to catch Tailgate’s attention when he just ended up staring back at the top shelf. ‘Hey, Swerve’s mixed up some new stuff, if we’re lucky Whirl might offline himself with it this time.’

‘Or it’ll just make him worse.’ Tailgate grinned back, following his friend to the bar, and already planning the next gift to make for Cyclonus.


End file.
